Sweet As Whole
by Melissa7187
Summary: Aubrey is perfectly sweet after she wins a case and Chloe loves that about her. But when she loses, a decidedly more aggressive side comes out of her girlfriend. Dominant, controlling, and unrelenting until she gets her way. And crazily enough, Chloe is starting to find herself hoping for the loses.


**A/N: I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I blame it completely on Tumblr. This came from an idea suggested by the lovely mscollywogs and pictureswithboxes. I don't own the title, that belongs to the equally love Sara Bareilles. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anyone who knew Aubrey Posen knew that she hated to lose. So, becoming a lawyer was an obvious step in her life after graduating from Barden University. She had entered a field where winning was the biggest marker of success and she loved it. There was nothing better than the thrill of getting that 'not guilty' verdict and shooting a smug smirk at her competition across the court room. Of getting her (mostly) innocent clients out of trouble and getting paid nicely for it. Than accelerating to the top of the firm in a record amount of time.

Yes, Aubrey Posen was the perfect lawyer.

She put so much of herself into her job though that it was nearly impossible not to bring it home sometimes. A scowl when Mark from the audit department made a raunchy comment in the break room. Or a slammed door after being passed over for the trial of the decade. Chloe understood though that this was just a lovely perk of having a job like this and steered clear for a while, giving her space before sneaking up to her and kissing her and making everything better.

When she got in the courtroom though, everything changed. Researching and meetings and all the jazz that came when she wasn't immersed in a trial was the easy stuff. A kiss from Chloe and a little bit of cuddling could fix all of those problems easily. A trial was…a different sort of animal. Aubrey blamed it on the adrenaline, Chloe on her being a sore-loser. Whichever it was, Chloe hated the days when a verdict came down. Those were the worst because the Aubrey that came home could be radically different than the one that left.

Today was one of those days. Aubrey had been working on a trial for three months now, pouring through testimony and police evidence until the wee hours of the morning as she tried to make out a defense for her client. It was a high profile case involving a husband and his missing wife and while Aubrey didn't truly believe that he was innocent, she had to do her best to win this case. It was good PR for the firm and she was facing off with one of her biggest rivals from law school, Danny Graham. Danny had been second to her in everything, losing out on Aubrey's job at the firm and joining up with their rival across town to spite her. They hated each other. Aubrey had to win.

She had been confident when she left for work that morning, finishing up her bowl of Raisin Bran and kissing Chloe on the cheek before grabbing her briefcase and heading towards the door. Before she could leave though, she gave Chloe a little smile and said "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Bree. I hope you kill 'em!"

"I will", Aubrey replied confidently while shifting her bag on her shoulder and reaching for the door. "I'll see **you** later."

With a wink and a smile, she was gone and Chloe was left to think about what would happen when Aubrey got home. She usually loved the summer and not having to be stuck in the dreary school all day, but it was different now. All she could think about was Aubrey standing in front of that jury and hearing the verdict that would be handed down. Of how sweet she would be if she won and how moody she would be if she lost.

She was hoping for a win.

* * *

When Aubrey won, it was awesome. She would come home and slip through the front door without a word. Chloe would peer at her from across the room, waiting quietly for any sign of what had happened. An arch of an eyebrow and a toss of her suit jacket across the back of a kitchen chair would tell her everything.

Winning was the best.

A caress of an arm, a hand snaking into her pajama bottoms, and a gently nibble on that spot that drove Chloe crazy was enough to sent them careening into the bedroom while fighting to get the rest of their clothing off. A bra tossed on top of the lamp, pants halfway across the room, and bodies splayed messily across the cool sheets as Aubrey had her way with her girlfriend. She would be on such a high from the win that her whole body would practically shake and all she wanted to do was give Chloe a little bit of her buzz. A contact high as lips traced down warm skin, bruising and biting and loving every inch that they met.

Chloe loved these nights. Winning was awesome and while she would pay for it in the morning with sore muscles and aching skin, there was nothing better.

* * *

Tonight would not be one of those special nights. Chloe knew this ahead of time, watching the news broadcast that evening and seeing the breaking story that had just happened at the court house. She had watched with bated breath as they announced the verdict and let her stir fry burn as the cameras followed a visibly upset Aubrey leaving the courtroom, not saying a word to the curious reporters as she pushed through the crowd and out to her car.

This would not be good.

When Aubrey lost she acted just like a child who was being punished, sulking and slamming doors and giving sarcastic replies to Chloe until she got over herself and put it behind her. And yeah, the night would usually end in sex and that was lovely, but the road to get there was unpleasant. Paved with swearing and aggression, Aubrey taking out her misery on their poor doors and kitchenware who really didn't deserve to be slammed shut or down onto the table. Tense dinners and awkward glances until Aubrey couldn't take it anymore and kicked herself into gear, channeling her disappointment in dominance as she set the tempo and showed Chloe that while she had lost in court, there was no way that she turning a losing performance in during their bedroom activities.

Chloe didn't like dominant Aubrey as much as when she was sweet and practically bouncing after a win, but what was the alternative? Sure, she could push her away and punish her for acting like a petulant toddler, but neither of them liked how their evening would end if she did that. Even if she dared to consider that possibility, long fingers that slid under her top and undid her bra would be enough to instantly change her mind. So, she was content with taking one for the team and allowing Aubrey to take her aggression out on her. It wasn't romantic and would usually result in torn clothing and hickies that would be impossible to hide, but sex was sex and Aubrey definitely had a gift.

* * *

Chloe had just finished emptying her burnt meal into the garbage can when the front door swung open and practically fell off of its hinges. She looked up and frowned when she saw Aubrey standing there, fidgeting with her briefcase and just shaking her head as she debated whether she actually wanted to come into the house. She was angry and miserable and the last thing she wanted was to see Chloe's sympathetic eyes and to smell the awful stench of burnt Chinese food. She loved Chloe and everything, but sometimes she just needed to be alone.

Chloe didn't say a word though, turning back to her ruined pan and scrubbing it aggressively with a Brillo pad. Aubrey waited for the other shoe to eventually drop, but when Chloe started to fill the sink up with water to let the pan soak she simply sniffled and shut the door before sliding into the apartment. She didn't want Chloe's sympathy or platitudes, but a little attention would have been nice too. A "how was your day" or "do you want to talk about it" would have been lovely right about now, but this was fine too. She could deal with quiet. Quiet would give her plenty of time to think about what had happened and how pissed her boss would be and about…

"Danny fucking Graham."

The words slipped out of her mouth without any control and she felt her shoulders slump as Chloe smirked and let the pan drop into the sink. She wiped her hands off on her jeans and approached Aubrey slowly, taking the briefcase out of her hands and setting it down on the couch in the living room as Aubrey simply stood there and blinked back angry tears. She hated this. She hated losing and the smug look that had been on his face as he mugged for the cameras. Most of all though, she hated the sinking feeling in her gut as she felt like a complete failure. It was the same feeling that had followed her through high school and college and the one that she had thought that she had finally managed to shake after winning ICCAs. Losing sucked.

"I'm sorry about what happened", Chloe whispered as she pulled her in for a loose hug and rubbed her tense back. "I saw it on the news. All of those cameras must have been awful."

She leaned back, placing a hand on either side of Aubrey's face and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs as she gave her a tiny smile. The hands then moved to her jacket and Aubrey finally felt the anxiety lift from her body as Chloe slid her fingers around the buttons and slowly started to loosen the garment. Aubrey's breath caught with each unfastened button and she nearly stopped breathing when Chloe opened it up and gently eased it off of her shoulders, letting it pool on the hardwood floors beneath her. Her lips were on her neck before Aubrey could even think about controlling her heaving breaths and her hands were clenching at her sides as Chloe worshiped the sensitive skin and moved her fingers to the buttons of her dress shirt. She couldn't take much more of this. She needed to breathe.

"He's such an asshole, Bree."

Breathing could wait after words like that.

* * *

Aubrey slammed Chloe back against the wall and nipped at her neck as she moaned and gripped her shoulders a little tighter. They had been engaged in a heady waltz as they made their way across the living room after Chloe had ignited her with those words and she was tired of games. Chloe's hair was tousled and her eyes were at half-mast and she just wanted to rip off her remaining clothing and get this whole thing over with. The foreplay was outstanding and sure, she felt a little pride when she looked back and saw the path of strewn clothing that littered the spotless living room, but enough was enough. There was worshiping to be done and the bed was too far away and she just wanted to-

"Come on, Bree", Chloe teased while gripping the small of her back and squeezing her eyes shut. "We don't have all night…"

That was enough to send them toppling through the doorway and onto the bed, landing hard on the mattress and grunting as Aubrey made quick work of their remaining clothes. Underwear were thrust over the bed and into the hallway and her favorite pencil skirt was ripped in the mad rush of her fumbling hands, but it was worth it. Chloe was worth it.

She was worth the heady rush of slick heat that flooded just where she needed it to be, shifting her thighs as the ache of her need went straight to her head. The pain from the crescent half-moons that were being pressed into her forearms that was just enough to keep her from insanity. Tethering her to something tangible as Chloe threaded her fingers through her hair and pled with her in whispers and gasps to take her. To make her whole. To get the whole thing over with. To end the ache that was driving her crazy.

That was too easy though and Aubrey wanted more. The bruise on a wrist and a collarbone as she slowly charted her path down Chloe's body, worshiping the jut of a shoulder blade and ghosting over the threat of abs that could exist if she spent time at the gym in the mornings instead of playing tag with her alarm. The whimpers laced with exaltations as Chloe kissed and licked and nipped at every inch of skin that she laid eyes on. She wanted this to be long and torturous, tasting every bit of Chloe and prolonging the process. It was easy to get caught up in her clenching muscles and the faint smell of her pomegranate body wash and the sweat that was decorating her skin. She wanted it all.

Chloe needed her. Now. She needed her head to move a little further down her body and for those very talented lips to get to work. For her hands to stop holding her arms down and stopping her from directing her in the perfect direction downwards. She needed the release and Aubrey…she was being kind of jerk. So much so that Chloe knew that she would have to take these things into her own hands. Who said that Aubrey needed to control everything anyway?

She slipped a wrist out of Aubrey's tight grip and bit back a smirk when Aubrey growled in disapproval. As she went to grab it again, Chloe carefully slid her leg up and against Aubrey's core, smiling when she froze and growled. This was her favorite shade of Aubrey; trembling and fighting her body from giving in to Chloe. The look of frustration on her face as she stilled her hips and tried her hardest to maintain her air of authority. The way her hands were gripping the sheets tightly as she released Chloe's other hand but still held her body over hers. The bead of sweat that was sliding down her face as she tried to keep the charade up. It was bliss. And if she wasn't so turned on right now, she could do this all night. That was definitely not the case though and with Aubrey thoroughly distracted with her own need, Chloe slowly dipped a hand down her abdomen and prepared to get herself off. She was tired of waiting and Aubrey had been known to draw this out all night. That was not happening tonight. Not with Aubrey distracted and her fingers ready to finish-

"-That's mine", Aubrey hissed while taking her hand and pulling it up to her mouth. She kissed the tips of her fingers and slowly made her way down to Chloe's wrist, nipping at the skin and placing tender, open-mouthed kisses until she met the sensitive skin and bone of Chloe's wrist. "You know better than that." She bit down on the skin, pulling on it and bruising it as Chloe squeezed her legs together and nearly screamed.

Okay, maybe it was better when Aubrey was in charge.

* * *

And maybe it was better when Aubrey lost these cases, because right now, there was nothing better than Aubrey's tongue and the letters that she was currently spelling out. Letters that were driving her crazy and forcing her fingers to wrap around Aubrey's long locks and pull. Letters that she was sure that the neighbors in the adjacent condominium were very unhappy about. Letters that…oh God.

Aubrey sat back on her heels and grinned as Chloe came down from her sigh, panting and moaning and closing her eyes as she tried her hardest to stay quiet. She wiped a hand across her lips and sighed, grinning with satisfaction at Chloe's flushed skin and the hands that were still gripping the mattress, almost as if she was afraid to move quite yet.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked as she laid down next to her, pulling her head on top of her chest and running her fingers through her mussed locks. "Things got a little crazy back there. They always do though. **You** drive me crazy."

"I'm alright", Chloe whispered, closing her eyes as Aubrey leaned forward and started to place kisses on each of the bruises that decorated her neck and collarbones. There was no way that she was wearing tank tops for a while, but it was worth it. "What um…what were you spelling down there? Usually it's 'I Saw the Sign', but this time it felt a little… _different._"

"Danny Graham." Aubrey blushed, peering at Chloe from underneath her arm and biting her lip when she simply smiled and shook her head. She loved her. She was her favorite.

"You know, I think you need to find a better channel for your anger after you lose cases. I love you and everything, but I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be able to walk for a little while and that's not cool."

Aubrey laughed, kissing Chloe's cheek and sighing into her shoulder as Chloe wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her tight. If Chloe had her way, she would fall asleep like this and they would cuddle all night. She was tiny, but surprisingly heavy and there was no way that she was going to let that happen. But still…she **did** look adorable laying on top of her and she **could** make an exception, especially considering that Chloe looked like she had been attacked by a paint ball gun with all the tiny welts covering her skin. She really needed to control herself when this happened; when it would eventually happen again.

"Yoga could be nice, Bree." Chloe whispered as she ran a hand languidly up and down Aubrey's spine, touching each groove and smirking when Aubrey gasped with each move of her fingers and dig of her nails into the skin. "You could work on deep breathing exercises and stretches and all kinds of neat stuff. Stuff that doesn't involve nearly killing me with your tongue."

"I'll show you yoga…"

And as Aubrey's hand snaked down and back to the very same place that it was before and her toes curled and her back arched and a language that wasn't entirely English escaped from her lips, Chloe began to think that maybe this was better than when Aubrey won. That maybe she liked it a little more when Aubrey lost the case.

And that she would never tell Aubrey the truth.


End file.
